Коды (Dragon Age: Начало)
Как активировать консоль смотрите в статье: Коды. Список команд *'runscript addxp х' - дает х очков опыта всей группе. *'runscript zz_money х' - дает х меди (10000 меди = 100 серебра = 1 золотой). *'runscript pc_immortal' - бессмертие для главного героя, отключается повторным вводом команды. *'runscript setplayerimmortal' - бессмертие для всей группы. *'runscript killallhostiles' - убивает всех врагов в пределах видимости. *'runscript healplayer' - восстанавливает все здоровье и ману/выносливость всему отряду. *'runscript injury remall' - убрать все повреждения с главного героя. *'runscript injury remparty' - убрать все повреждения со всей команды. *'runscript zz_addparty х' - добавляет в отряд указанного персонажа. Вместо х используйте следующие цифры: **1 - Алистер **2 - Пёс **3 - Морриган **4 - Винн **5 - Шейла **6 - Стэн **7 - Зевран **8 - Огрен **9 - Лелиана **10 - Логэйн *'runscript zz_addapproval х у' - дает у очков уважения к главному герою персонажу х (здесь у — любое число, а х - цифра-идентификатор персонажа из кода выше). *'runscript ai off' - отключает искусственный интеллект (все стоят как вкопанные). *'runscript selectparty' - экран выбора группы.(если в отряд добавлены не все персонажи, приведёт к полной невозможности их добавить) *'runscript chargen' - экран генератора персонажа. *'runscript zz_dropparty' - расформировывает группу. *'runscript zz_talk_nearest' - разговор с ближайшим NPC. *'runscript zz_pre_strategy' - перемещение всей группы к камину Дункана в Остагаре, во время его прибытия в город. *'runscript zz_pre_demo2' - перемещение всей группы в Остагар в момент перед сражением за Остагар. *'runscript zz_givearmor' - добавляет в инвентарь костяную драконью броню Легиона. *'runscript zz_party_addgifts' - добавляет в инвентарь подарки, которые можно будет подарить сопартийцам. *'runscript zz_createrunes' - добавляет в инвентарь все виды рун для зачарования. *'runscript zz_economizer' - раздевает персонажа, рюкзак увеличивается до максимума 125 ед. *'runscript zz_add_skills3' - главный герой получает 3 очка навыков, которые появятся после открытия окна повышения уровня (перезагрузки или сохранения игры). Если у него были очки навыков, то они пропадают. *'runscript addtalent х' - обучает выбранного героя способности х (вместо х печатайте число, список ниже). *'runscript zz_reveal_map' - показывает всю карту. *'runscript cheater' - открывает все достижения. *'runscript addtalent х' - обучает выбранного героя навыку х (вместо х печатайте ID навыка, список ниже). *'runscript removetalent х' - убирает указанный навык у выбранного героя (вместо х печатайте ID навыка, список ниже). Значения навыков для команды addtalent Debug-и: исправление сюжета и телепортации *'runscript gxa_selectparty' - Same as above, but for Awakening. Same warnings about using before all party members are recruited apply. *'runscript zz_testpartypicker' - Simply show the party picker screen. Not fully tested in Origin, not tested in awakening. *'runscript zz_app_debug' - Starts the Approval Debug Helper Script which allows changing approval rates and setting flags like romance eligible. *'runscript zz_cli_debug' - Jumps you to the climax at Redcliffe castle (use at own risk). *'runscript zz_epi_debug' - Starts the Epilogue Debug and allows changing plot states and starting the epilogue immediately. *'runscript zz_pre_debug' - Starts the Prelude Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_ran_debug' - Starts the Random Encounters Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_lot_debug' - Starts the Lothering Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_cir_debug' - Starts the Circle of Magi Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_orz_debug' - Starts the Paragon of her Kind Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_ntb_debug' - Starts the Nature of the Beast Debug Helper Script which allows modification of the plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_arl_debug' - Starts the Arl Eamon Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_urn_debug' - Starts the Urn of Sacred Ashes which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_den_debug' - Starts the Denerim Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting around Denerim and the Landsmeet. *'runscript zz_bec_debug' - City elf origin debug helper script. *'runscript zz_bed_debug' - Dalish elf origin helper script. *'runscript zz_bhm_debug' - Mage origin helper script. *'runscript zz_bhn_debug' - Human noble origin helper script. *'runscript zz_bdn_debug' - Dwarf noble origin helper script. *'runscript zz_bdc_debug' - Dwarf commoner origin helper script. *'runscript zz_shl_debug' - Starts the Stone Prisoner Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. (if you have the Stone Prisoner ) *'runscript zz_gwb_debug' - Starts the Warden's Keep Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. (if you have the Warden's Keep ) *'runscript zz_dlc_debug' - Starts some Test Script which allows some modifications of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_wmp_debug' - Starts the World Map Debug Helper Script which allows altering the main plot states and finish any of the main quests immediately. *'runscript zz_camp_debug' - Allows you to set the plot flag for and start the camp ambush, as well as teleport to the first camp you make. *'runscript zz_kcc_debug' - Starts Return to Ostagar Debug Helper Script (DLC). *'runscript zz_aoa_debug' - Amaranthine Siege Debug. *'runscript zz_coa_debug' - Amaranthine City Limits Debug. *'runscript zz_gxa_debug' - GUI Debug can Scale party inventory and give companions. *'runscript zz_int_debug' - The beginning of the game. *'runscript zz_ltl_debug' - Kal Hirol Debug Helper Script. *'runscript zz_ltm_debug' - Mother's Lair / End game. *'runscript zz_rxa_debug' - Random encounters for Awakening. *'runscript zz_stb_debug' - Queen of the Blackmarsh Debug Helper Script. *'runscript zz_trp_debug' - Wending Woods/ Silverite Mines. *'runscript zz_vgk_debug' - Vigil's Keep Siege and Voldrik Plot debug. *'runscript zz_str_debug' - Witch Hunt (Imported flags) debug. *'runscript zz_str_morrigan' - Starts a script (for Witch Hunt) which can be used to set the game state for all past choices regarding Morrigan (e.g. whether you've romanced her or not, whether you accepted the ritual, if you have her ring etc. Важное *'runscript zz_money X' - Adds copper in the amount of X (100x100 = 10000 = 1 Gold Piece) NOTE: MAY cause your game to freeze. *'runscript zz_money2 X' - (In Awakening) Adds copper in the amount of X (100x100 = 10000 = 1 Gold Piece). *'runscript zz_addparty NPCname' - Add a companion by name to the player's active party. If the specified character is not currently available as a party member, then this command will hire them and make them available for selection in the party picker selection screen from this point forward. Some characters (Alistair, Morrigan & Dog) will be added without invoking the party picker. Adding others (Sten, Leliana & most others) will automatically drop the player into the party picker when this console command is used, even in areas where the party picker isn't normally available. The Mabari War Hound is called 'Dog' or 'dog'. This command can be used to remove party members as well as add them. This is done by adding one of those characters (such as Leliana or Sten) that automatically call up the party picker selection screen. Characters can then be removed from the active party by simply deselecting them. This command can be used to add companions that have not yet been encountered, or which have been encountered, but for whatever reason, either weren't hired or have permanently left the party. This includes characters whose hiring opportunity has been lost, characters who have been killed by the player, characters that have abandoned the party, characters that have left because they were told by the player to do so, and characters that have been permanently removed via zz_dropparty. In these cases the newly added companion will behave as if he or she was just hired for the first time, even if he or she has previously been in the party. Once this command has been used to add a character, the character will continue to remain selectable within the party picker selection screen even when this command isn't being used. In Awakening the command has been changed to (runscript zz_gxa_addfollower name), so far it works for Velanna and Justice, but doesn't work for Mhairi, Oghren, Anders, Nathaniel or Sigrun. This command can also be used to exceed the normal maximum limit of 3 companions in your active party. However, once the normal 3 companion limit is exceeded, additional companions no longer get portraits on the side of the screen. Neither can their abilities & spells be invoked directly by the player from their quickbar. Nevertheless, these additional companions can be controlled via their tactics settings which may still be adjusted, and which these extra characters will still follow. Equipment for these characters can also still be accessed and altered as normal. WARNING: Having more than 3 companions in your party when you enter the Fade will break your game. The game will not know what to do with your extra party members, and some of them will follow you from the beginning. Others will permanently disappear. When you are at a part of the game where you must enter the Fade, be sure to not have more than 3 companions. Alternatively, you can use the debug console commands to advance the plot without doing that part. *'runscript zz_getparty' - Adds Alistair, Morrigan & Dog to your active party if they already aren't in it, regardless of who else is in your party. Use of this command can cause you to exceed the normal 3 companion maximum cap if you have other companions besides those three already in your party at the time this command is used. Warning: This command also sets Alistair, Morrigan & Dog as recruited, so using it before they've all joined your party could break your game. *'runscript zz_dropparty' - Removes entire party. Warning: This command doesn't just remove characters from your active party, it permanently removes them from your party. They will no longer show up in the party picker selection screen. It will then be necessary to use zz_addparty to add them back as a new hire and much of their character development will have been lost. *'runscript zz_pre_demo2' - Teleports player and party to Ostagar, may have other use. *'runscript zz_pre_strategy' - Teleports player and party to Duncan's fire in Ostagar, may have other use. *'runscript zz_talk_nearest' - Talks to nearest NPC, doesn't apply to party members. *'runscript zz_givearmor' - Adds Dragonbone Legion Armor to inventory. *'runscript zz_starmetal_sword' - Puts 1H and 2H Starfang to the inventory (if you have the Warden's Keep ) (can be used multiple times to get multiple Starfangs) *'runscript zz_party_addgifts' - Adds the following gifts to inventory: - Antivan Leather Boots, Dalish Gloves, Alistair's Mother's Amulet, Duncan's Shield, Andraste's Grace, Cute Nug, Golden Mirror, Black Grimoire, Flemeth's Grimoire, and Sten's Sword. *'runscript zz_char_creation' - Opens the character creator screen. WARNING! This will override your game and you will lose all progress. This command was removed in a later patch / update of Origins. *'runscript zz_override_skills'- ? *'runscript zz_createrunes' - gives you a full set (Novice --> Grandmaster) of Fire, Frost and Lightning runes and 'The Oathkeeper' sword. *'runscript zz_upgrade' - opens up the enchantment window to do enchantments. *'runscript levelparty ?' - resets party level, stats, etc. Adds assorted items to inventory. REMOVES AND DESTROYS all equipped items (unequipped items still may be overwritten by those items which are added to inventory). *'runscript zz_set_trap' - Adds traps to inventory. *'runscript zz_reveal_map' - Reveals Map, will not work in Awakening. *'runscript e3_addparty' - Adds Jory and Daveth to party. *'runscript zz_eurodemo_end' - Teleports player and party to Dalish Camp (error looping of some kind). *'runscript zz_add_skills3' - Sets available skill points to 3 (if you have more they will be lost), To assign these enter Character Record and click Level Up at the bottom. *'runscript zz_economizer' - Unequips all gear you're wearing. SIDE EFFECT: automatically sets your inventory capacity to the maximum (125). Won't unequip items, if there is no place left in the inventory. Can be used to remove the bugged disguise armor after Rescue the Queen quest (the infamous game-breaking disguise armor bug) , though it won't restore any of your original (pre-disguise) gear, of course. *'runscript zz_supercrit player' - gives you 1000 mana and health, and 50 Strength and Dexterity each. Note: To apply the effect to other characters you must type "gen00fl_" followed by the character's name. To apply the effect to Alistair, for example, you would then type "runscript zz_supercrit gen00fl_alistair". *'runscript dbg_setattrib attrib value' - gives the selected party member a 180 sec. attribute buff / debuff, where attrib is a number from 1 to 6 (1=Str, 2=Dex, etc. in order), and value is the amount by which you want to raise it. A negative value can be used to lower the attribute instead (i.e. -15). *'runscript injury remall' or runscript injury remparty - removes injuries from self (remall) or party (remparty). *'runscript zz_jump_around' - Teleports you to set teleport points on the current map. (E.G. Map transition points.) *'runscript zz_deathblow' - Causes your character to animate a random finishing blow based on what weapon you have currently equipped. Weapons without a finishing blow will cause nothing to happen. *'runscript zz_addapproval X Y' - Add approval to a character. *'runscript zz_addapproval X -Y' - Same as above, but it subtracts approval points. Yes, you still need to type in "ADDapproval" for this as well. Just add the minus sign next to the number. Where a value for X''' is needed (e.g., in '''runscript zz_addapproval X Y), the following numbers represent characters in the game: *1 - Алистер *2 - Пёс *3 - Морриган *4 - Винн *5 - Шейла *6 - Стэн *7 - Зевран *8 - Огрен *9 - Лелиана *10 - Логэйн WARNING: in Dragon Age: Awakening expansion those approval commands don't work; you must to use zz_gxa_addapproval X Y instead. X''' is a value between 1 and 6 and represents the stat modified by approval change (1=Constitution, 2=Dexterity, 3=Magic, 4=Willpower, 5=Cunning, 6=Strength); '''Y is a value between -100 and 100 and represents the amount of approval to add or subtract from character value. To successfully execute the command, you must run it while the companion whose approval needs to be changed is selected. *'runscript wizard XX' - Changes the main character into a level XX wizard. *'runscript rogue XX' - Changes the main character into a level XX rogue. *'runscript warrior XX' - Changes the main character into a level XX warrior. Note: Using any of the previous 3 commands will change your attributes to a default set appropriate for that level. It also resets your skills and powers to the defaults for your background and class. Консольные команды Изменение внешнего вида Used by runscript appearance X where X''' is one of the following numbers. (May contain minor spoilers) Dragon Age: Origins: *'''RESTORE CHARACTER MODEL = -1 *'BLANK_MODEL' = 1; *'ELF' = 2; *'DWARF' = 3; *'DRAGON_NORMAL' = 4; *'GOLEM_SHALE' = 5; *'GOLEM_STONE' = 6; *'GOLEM_STEEL' = 7; *'BEAR_GREAT' = 8; *'BEAR_BLACK' = 9; *'BROODMOTHER' = 10; *'BRONTO' = 11; *'ARCANE_HORROR' = 12; *'QUNARI' = 13; *'WISP' = 14; *'HUMAN' = 15; *'HURLOCK_NORMAL' = 16; *'HURLOCK_ALPHA' = 17; *'HURLOCK_EMISSARY' = 18; *'TEMP_Hurlock_Cutscene' = 19 *'NUG' = 20; *'TEMP_Hurlock_Cutscene2' = 21 *'WEREWOLF_A' = 22; *'SHRIEK_A' = 23; *'SUCCUBUS' = 24; *'ABOMINATION' = 25; *'REVENANT_A' = 26; *'RAGE_DEMON' = 27; *'CORPSE_D' = 28; *'CORPSE_E' = 29; *'CORPSE_S' = 30; *'SHADE' = 31; *'ASH_WRAITH' = 32; *'DEEPSTALKER' = 33; *'DOG_MABARI' = 34; *'DOG_PARTY_MEMBER' = 35; *'SQUIREL' = 36; *'RAT_LARGE' = 37; *'HUMAN_BOY' = 38; *'HUMAN_SERVANT_AMBIENT' = 39; *'HUMAN_LIBRARY_AMBIENT' = 40; *'RAT_SMALL' = 41; *'HUMAN_GUARD_AMBIENT' = 42; *'HUMAN_NOBLE_AMBIENT' = 43; *'HUMAN_MALE_FAT' = 44; *'HUMAN_FEMALE_FAT' = 45; *'APP_NPC_DUNCAN' = 46; *'APP_OGRE_A' = 47; *'WOLF' = 49; *'GENLOCK_NORMAL' = 50; *'GENLOCK_ALPHA' = 51; *'GENLOCK_EMISSARY' = 52; *'WITHERFANG' = 53; *'AMBIENT_GOAT' = 54; *'AMBIENT_MUTT' = 55; *'SPIDER_CORRUPTED' = 57; *'SPIDER_GIANT' = 58; *'SPIDER_POISONOUS' = 59; *'HUMAN_DYING_AMBIENT' = 60; *'HUMAN_PRELUDE_WIZARD' = 61; *'CAT' = 63; *'DRAGONLING' = 64; *'WILD_SYLVAN' = 65; *'DRAGON_HIGH' = 66; *'Human, Girl' = 67 *'BEAR_BERESKARN' = 68; *'SKELETON_A' = 69; *'SKELETON_F' = 70; *'SKELETON_S' = 71; *'PRIDE_DEMON' = 72; *'BROODMOTHER_TENTACLE' = 73; *'WOLF_BLIGHT' = 74; *'LADY_OF_THE_FOREST' = 75; *'PIG' = 76; *'DEER' = 77; *'OX' = 78; *'RAM' = 79; *'DRAGON_DRAKE' = 80; *'SPIRIT_APPARATUS_HEAD' = 81; *'ARCHDEMON_WOUNDED' = 82; *'RAVEN' = 84; *'HALLA' = 85; *'CHICKEN' = 86; *'OWL' = 87; *'GRAND_OAK' = 88; *'ARCHDEMON' = 89; *'UNDEAD MAGE' = 90; Големы Амгаррака: *'HARVESTER' = 50001; *'SKELETON_A' = 50002; *'ASH_WRAITH' = 50003; *'GOLEM_STEEL' = 50004; Dragon Age: Начало - Пробуждение: *'BLACK PRIDE DEMON' = 20002; *'SHADE' = 20003; *'QUEEN OF THE BLACKMARSH' = 20004; *'INFERNO GOLEM' = 20006; *'CHILDER GRUB' = 20007; *'CHILDER (IN TUBE)' = 20008; *'CHILDER HATCHLING (IN TUBE)' = 20009; *'DISCIPLE (PURPLE & SILVER)' = 20010; *'DISCIPLE (PURPLE & SILVER)' = 20011; *'DISCIPLE (PURPLE & SILVER)' = 20012; *'BLIGHTED WEREWOLF' = 20013; *'ARMORED OGRE' = 20014; *'ARCHITECT' = 20015; *'THE MOTHER (OPEN MOUTH)' = 20016; *'THE MOTHER TENTACLE' = 20017; *'THE MOTHER (MOUTH CLOSED)' = 20018; *'DRAGON THRALL' = 20019; *'CHARRED SYLVAN' = 20020; *'DISCIPLE (RED & BLACK)' = 20021; Персонаж Использование любых кодов из таблицы ниже вернёт персонажа ко второму уровню и вы потеряете все предметы из инвентаря (включая сюжетные). Если вместо решетки # ввести число, то выбранный персонаж получит этот уровень, его характеристики, навыки и умения будут улучшены случайным образом (автоматом), будет потеряны специализации. Если вместо решетки # ввести число "-1", то персонаж сбросит все повышения уровня до первого, как в момент начала игры. Если добавить "x" к вышеупомянутым кодам, вы НЕ потеряете все ваши вещи и сюжетные предметы. Однако, они могут изменить ваше происхождение. Если вы эльф, то вы станете долийцем-воином или долийцем-разбойником. Гном станет знатным. Также у них могут быть другие побочные эффекты. (Например, вы можете потерять все дополнительные характеристики и записи в кодексе, которые вы получили в ходе квеста Заблудившиеся в снах.) Навыки, Заклинания и Умения Все навыки, заклинания, умения и специализации можно изменять, используя следующие коды, ID которых вы можете найти в таблицах ниже. Эти команды действуют только на выбранного персонажа. Заметка: Добавление новых уровней в ветке Тактики боя не влияет на количество свободных слотов; однако это не так. В отличии от других навыков, слоты Тактики боя становятся доступными только после поднятия уровня. Это может быть либо полное поднятие уровня (когда у персонажа достаточно опыта) со стандартной процедурой, либо полу-повышение уровня, когда персонажу доступны только определённые очки на специализацию или навыки/умения/характеристики (например, при прочтении книги, которая даёт 1 очко для навыка). И в том, и в другом случаях, рядом с портретом персонажа появляется знак "+". Щёлкнув на "+" и завершив процедуру повышения уровня, вы получите полный доступ ко все ранее полученным слотам Тактики боя, которые вы добавили с помощью команд "runscript addtalent 100110", "runscript addtalent 100111" и т.д. ID Рецептов Рецепты травничества Рецепты изготовления ловушек Рецепты ядов ID Навыков Навыки Специализации Основная классовая специализация Примечание: Магам недоступно окно умений, разбойникам и воинам недоступно окно заклинаний, но добавленные заклинания и умения появятся в первом свободном слоте на полосе быстрого доступа, а пассивные умения вроде Умелых рук будут активны до тех пор, пока вы не выключите классовую специализацию с помощью команды removetalent. Для мага все умения пассивны или должны быть добавлены через консоль, для воинов и разбойников все заклинания добавляются через консоль. Умение умелые руки будет работать только если включена классовая специализация разбойника, так что маги и воины должны активировать класс разбойника (addtalent 4020), чтобы вскрывать замки. В результате активирования различных классов, можно получить интересные комбинации - например, воин может получить Ускорение или Групповое исцеление, а также совместить классы воина и мага и получить доступ ко всем умениям обоих классов. Прим. пер.: для удобства использования можно установить мод All Spell Can Learn, который позволяет получить доступ ко всем умениям (не только мага), но для работы классовых пассивных умений всё ещё нужно активировать классовую специализацию. Активируемые прекрасно работают. Умения и Заклинания Расовые способности Разбойник Разбойник Оружие в каждой руке Стрельба из лука Убийца (ID 4014) Бард (ID 4015)(не работает с 4018) Следопыт (ID 4029) Дуэлянт (ID 4030) Легионер-разведчик (ID 401004) Тень (ID 401005) Воин Воин Оружие в каждой руке Стрельба из лука Оружие и щит Двуручное оружие Витязь (ID 4013) Храмовник (ID 4021) Берсерк (ID 4016) Потрошитель (ID 4019) Воин духа (ID 401000) Стражник (ID 401001) Маг Маг Стихийная магия Созидание Дух Энтропия Оборотень (Core ID 4018) Духовный целитель (Core ID 4025) Боевой маг (Core ID 4012) Маг крови (Core ID 4017) Хранитель (Core ID 401002) Маг-воин (Core ID 401003) Сюжет Strength (Core ID: 90224) Dexterity (Core ID: 90225) Constitution (Core ID: 90226) Cunning (Core ID: 90227) Willpower (Core ID: 90228) Magic (Core ID: 90229) Сила крови Сила крови (Core ID: Mage-310000, Warrior-310001 Rogue-310002) Пёс Пёс (Core ID: 4034) Шейла Шейла (Core ID: 4033) The Stone Prisoner DLC Формы Тени Forms Характеристики Монстры :АРХИДЕМОН : : :Матка : : const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_ABOMINATION_RAGE = 90089; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_ABOMINATION_TRIPLESTRIKE_RAGE = 90090; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_ABOMINATION_TRIPLESTRIKE_HUNGER = 90116; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_ABOMINATION_TRIPLESTRIKE_SLOTH = 90117; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_ABOMINATION_TRIPLESTRIKE_DESIRE = 90118; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_ARCANEHORROR_AOE = 90091; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_AURA_HEALING = 90088; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_AURA_WEAKNESS = 90087; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_AURA_FIRE = 90151; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_BEAR_HUG = 90018; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_BEAR_RAGE = 90020; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_BEAR_SLAM = 90019; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_BRONTO_CHARGE = 90024; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_BRONTO_STOMP = 90025; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_CANINE_HOWL = 90067; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_DOG_CHARGE = 90016; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_DOG_COMBAT_TRAINING = 90049; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_DOG_FORTITUDE = 90050; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_DOG_GROWL = 90017; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_DOG_NEMESIS = 90051; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_DOG_OVERWHELM = 90015; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_DOG_SHRED = 90047; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_FLANKING = 90023; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_GOLEM_HURL = 90060; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_GOLEM_QUAKE = 90056; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_GOLEM_RANGED_1 = 90057; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_GOLEM_SLAM = 90055; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_MABARI_HOWL = 90048; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_ATTCK_BACK_LEFT = 90063; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_ATTCK_BACK_RIGHT = 90062; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_ATTCK_LEFT = 90065; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_ATTCK_RIGHT = 90064; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_GRAB = 90036; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_RAM = 90066; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_STOMP = 90038; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_SWEEP = 90037; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_ORB_BLACK = 90044; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_PARALYZE = 90043; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_POISON_BITE = 90030; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_POISON_SPIT = 90068; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_RABID = 90083; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_REVENANT_DOUBLESTRIKE = 90086; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_REVENANT_PULL = 90092; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_SHRED = 90039; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_SHRIEK_LEAP = 90040; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_SHRIEK_SHRIEK = 90041; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_SHRIEK_FRENZY = 90128; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_SHRIEK_OVERWHLEM = 90129; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_SPIDER_WEB = 90029; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_STALKER_SCARE = 90026; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_STALKER_SLOW = 90028; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_STALKER_SPIT = 90027; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_UNDEAD_DRAIN = 90046; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_UNDEAD_SPIRIT = 90042; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_WISP_ATTACK = 11131; Категория:Dragon Age: Origins Категория:Коды